Finding Myself
by alayathereader
Summary: Finding out who you are is a beautiful thing. I would love to tell you that I have a loving mother and a supportive father that helped me discover myself. But I don't want to sugarcoat my story. I'm going to tell it as it is. My mother wants the world to end, and my father didn't know that he is my father until a few weeks ago. My name is Bobbi, and I want to tell you my story.
1. Chapter 1

_2Finding out who you are is a beautiful thing. I would love to tell you that I have a loving mother and a supportive father that helped me discover myself. But I don't want to sugarcoat my story. I'm going to tell it as it is. My mother wants the world to end, and my father didn't know that he is my father until a few weeks ago. My name is Bobbi, and I want to tell you my story._

**Hey everybody it's me alayathereader! You may know me from my other story, **_**Trying to Cope**_**. Anyone who likes **_**Harry Potter**_** should check it out.  
So this fanfic takes place after BoO but no one dies except Octavian. I could never part with any of the characters I love! Notice that I killed Octavian.  
I'm so excited for this weekend! On Saturday I'm going to my friend's bat mitzvah and on Sunday my cousin is having a **_**Percy Jackson**_** capture the flag birthday party (I'm wearing my camp half-blood t-shirt)!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that you recognize.  
Bobbi: What's that supposed to mean?  
Me: If someone recognizes something, then I didn't make it up.  
Bobbi: What if someone has a friend with my name. Does that mean you didn't make me up?  
Me: GODS WHY ARE MY OC'S ALWAYS SO DIFFICULT!  
Bobbi: Because that's how you make us.  
Me: Go away.**

Bobbi POV

They had been chasing me for sixteen days. I hadn't slept or eaten in eleven days. I would have been dead over twenty times, but they didn't seem to want to kill me. They continued to say that they didn't want to hurt me, but I still ran. They chased me, so they were probably lying.

I stopped for a moment to tie my hair into a quick ponytail. Having poop colored curls in your face does not help a girl run for her life.

I readjusted my backpack straps and continued running. I could see the hill. I knew it was the right hill because of the pine tree at the top. Assuming the lady I met at the side of the road yesterday was telling the truth, all I had to do to be safe was pass that pine tree at the top of the hill.

I was extremely aware of every second passing. I couldn't breathe. I could barely move. But I somehow pushed myself up the hill.

I looked up and saw the tree. It was close enough to touch.

And then the whole world went black.

**BEEP BEEP LINE BREAK BEEP BEEP**

Annabeth POV

It didn't look like she was going to live. It had been a week since she came, and we hadn't been able to get her to eat. Of course I know that the average human can live around three weeks without food, but I didn't know how long she hadn't eaten before she got here. She was breathing and her heart was beating, but those were the only signs of life.

Suddenly, she stopped breathing. I checked her pulse. Nothing. I yelled for Chiron, but I was the only one there. He was sorting out an issue between the Apollo cabin and the Ares cabin. She was near death if not there already.

I heard the sound of footsteps running toward the Big House. Thank the gods someone ahd heard my calling. It was Leo. He ran in the room and took one look at the girl. He ran to her and took her hand.

She took a breath and opened her eyes.

**So that's it! I hope you like it so far! There will be longer chapters, I promise!**

**Goodbye for now! Please review, because it's the only way I know that you read the chapter. All you have to say is, "I read it".**

**Thanks! It means a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yes, I know you hate me all for that cliffhanger *coughcoughVivicoughcough* so here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, Octavian would have died long before he got the chance to kill Percy's panda pillow pet Perry (alliteration)!  
Also, my ****little**** younger sister helped out a little by reading and making a very important correction that will help to avoid confusion.**

Bobbi POV

When I woke up, I had no idea where I was or who the two people staring at me were. The boy, who had been holding my hand for some reason, let go, his eyes wide. His facial expression was similar to that of the girl next to him.

She was the first one to speak. Her weird expression disappeared and was replaced with a smile. "Sorry, that was rude," she said. "I'm Annabeth and this is Leo. How are you feeling?"

I felt awful. Every muscle in my body ached. My head was throbbing, and my throat felt like it had been rubbed with sandpaper. I felt like I was going to throw up, but at the same time I was so hungry I was pretty sure I didn't have enough food in my stomach to throw up. All in all, I felt like a semi had run over me and then the driver backed up over me again to see what he hit. After I had an allergic reaction. After I hadn't eaten in a week. And that is what I told Annabeth. It was a miracle I was able speak.

"You really haven't eaten in a week," she said. "That's how long you've been here, and we haven't been able to get you to eat."

I groaned. "Eighteen days then. I haven't had food in eighteen days."

She looked terrified for a moment, but then she handed me a glass of apple juice. "Drink this. It'll help."

I didn't understand how apple juice would help much, but I took the glass. Or tried to at least. I was so weak that my muscles couldn't handle it. The juice crashed to the floor.

"Sorry," Annabeth said. "I wasn't thinking. I'll go get you a new one." She left the room.

I turned to Leo. He was messing around with some spare parts. He continued to assemble and disassemble different machines. He didn't seem like the serious type. I didn't want to just be there, so I started a conversation. "So was I really here for a week? And I was unconscious the whole time?"

"Yeah," he responded. "And you wouldn't eat or anything. At first I thought you were dead."

At that point Annabeth came back in with another glass. "So why will apple juice help?" I asked her.

"It's not apple juice." She said, holding it near my mouth so I could sip it. I had no idea what I was expecting it to taste like, but it most certainly was not apple juice. It tasted like the blackberry pie a baker had given me for free when I was running from the monsters. It was the most wonderful thing I had ever eaten. Before I knew it, the glass was drained and I felt much better. But I was still hungry.

"I'm sure you feel like you could eat a whole buffet," Annabeth said, "but your stomach is too weak. I've heard of times when people who hadn't eaten in a really long time were given a lot of food, but their stomachs weren't used to food, and they… died. So you'll have to eat a little today, and more and more each day."

But I knew a way to be able to eat more sooner. I looked and saw my backpack next to the bed I was laying on. I took it and ignored the strange look Annabeth was giving me. I opened the smallest pocket and took out a small orange pill. If the lady on the side of the road was telling the truth, and she was about the pine tree, it would make my stomach strong enough to handle large amounts of food.

"Could I have a glass of water? I need to take this." I asked Annabeth.

"What is it?"

"A pill."

"What is it for?"

"Making my stomach strong enough to eat a lot of food."

"Where did you get it?"

"A lady gave it to me. She also told me that I would be safe from the monsters when I passed the pine tree at the top of the hill."

"Did your parents never teach you about stranger danger?"

"I never knew my parents. And I was desperate. I had been running from the monsters for over two weeks."

She sighed. "What did she look like?"

"She looked like an old hippie lady, I guess. But she made me carry her to a taco truck before she would help me."

I could tell by the look on her face that she knew who the lady was, and she didn't like it at all.

**HEY THIS IA A LINE BREAK**

Percy POV

Annabeth was walking toward me, and she didn't look happy. At first I was nervous, but she didn't seem upset with me.

"Hera," was all she said.

"What about her?" I asked.

"She helped a demigod."

Normally, a goddess helping a demigod was awesome and semi-normal. But Hera hated heroes. She never helped them. The closest to helping she had ever done for me was stealing my memories and sending me across the country.

"Who?"

"The girl who got here last week."

"How do you know? Hasn't she been unconscious the whole time?"

"She just woke up. Why do you think Hera helped her?"

"Why are you asking me? You're the smart one." She rolled her eyes.

**WHOAH ANOTHER LINE BREAK**

Calypso POV

I had no idea where Leo was. A half hour ago he said he would be back in a few minutes.

I set off in the direction he had gone in. I was going to find him and maybe yell at him, depending on what was keeping him. I did enjoy yelling at him.

As I headed toward the big house, I noticed a piece of paper on the ground. It was an envelope. I picked it up. It wasn't sealed, but I could tell it had been.

_3 Leo Valdez 3  
Camp Half-Blood  
3.14 Fields_

There was no return address. I couldn't help it. I opened it.

_Leo,  
it's been so long since I saw you last, so I'm not sure if you remember me. We were in preschool through second grade together.  
I'm going to be honest. You were my first crush. I don't know if you are still as hot as you were then, but I hope so. It would be a shame if you lost your sexiness.  
I remember the day I heard our first grade teacher calling out names for the partner project. When I heard "Leo Valdez and Samantha Bargler" I thought I might die. I got to work with my crush!  
But I suppose you are wondering two things: What is the actual point of this letter and how did you get my address?  
Well, I am a demigod too! My mother is Venus. I know that you are Greek, but we can still be together. I will travel to New York. If you want to visit me and hopefully go on our first date, I will be staying with an old friend of mine, Percy Jackson. I am not sure if you know him, but he is at Camp Half-Blood as well.  
I have enclosed a picture of myself, if that alters your decision in any way._

She was beautiful. More beautiful than me. She also complimented him, which is something I rarely do. She seemed confident and intelligent. Was there a chance that he would break up with me to date her?

Then I noticed something on the back of the envelope. It seemed to be a list. It was obviously Leo's handwriting.

_Piper advice  
Calypso excuse  
See Samantha  
Choose_

I couldn't believe it. I went to find Leo. Unlike before, I was positive I was going to yell.

**Ta-da! There's the chapter! I promised longer chapters, and this one is over twice as long!**

**Please review!**

**And Caleo lovers: don't die!**

**I am SO SORRY it took so long to update. I've had the chapter done since Thursday but I haven't had Wi-Fi.**


End file.
